


Madrazo's Mistress

by TacoTuesday



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoTuesday/pseuds/TacoTuesday
Summary: Martin Madrazo was a very influential man in Los Santos, and even more impressive when facing the ladies. He was considered a silver fox, locked in an unhappy relationship with Patricia but it doesn't stop him from having his mistresses, most importantly - Blue.A small town girl from Paleto Bay with no need to break from the Paleto life.After the infamous house pulling, Madrazo and Blue's life is turned around, with worries coming to haunt them, and the prospect of their relationship being torn forever, three names stand between them.Franklin.Trevor.And Michael.





	1. Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you don't like it, don't read it. There is an age gap, but it was designed to be that way.

Chapter 1 - Blue

 

Martin Madrazo. 

The very name sent her toes curling. 

Martin Madrazo looked younger than his age, a man who wore his nationality on his sleeve with pride. His dark, almost black eyes held a sense of danger to them; framed by the thick lashes that changed any out come; his once previously dark hair now turned silver, kept rather short. He had a long nose, with olive skin, and was beautiful; even most of the women that they passed on the street seemed to agree. 

Martin Madrazo had been generous enough to give her the time of day on her twentieth birthday; and now? She was his, and he was somewhat hers. Blue smiled over her older lover, he was everything she had ever wished for. He was sensitive to her needs, compliant with what they asked from each other, and they seemed to understand each other on a level that she had never had with anyone else. 

He was leaving his wife for her. 

She tugged at his shirt, the material baggy against her small frame. She just wished he was around more often than he was, Blue was lonely in Vinewood. Rolling over in bed, she stood before stretching, her gaze finding the skyline of Los Santos. 

It was so beautiful. Padding softly to the window, she pulled it across before slipping onto the balcony. The wind had a particular heat to it, ruffling gently against the strands of navy that hung down her back. She loved Vinewood and Los Santos; the people, although not the friendliest, had a charm to them that was indescribable; the settings around had been more beautiful than anything she had seen, and the ocean? The excitement rippled through her small body. 

Maybe she was going to do that today, visit Del Perro pier and the hot beaches that surrounded it. It was Friday, and although Martin would stay tonight, he wouldn’t get here till late. Blue let the melancholic smile rest against her lips before turning on the radio, the soft tunes of some song filtering through. 

Her hips moved in time as she slipped around the large, two floored apartment, the good vibes washing over her as she busied herself. She wasn’t always a particularly happy person, but Martin changed that for her. He made her want to smile, even the mention of him got her giddy. 

Pushing the doors to the bathroom open, Blue beelined for the bath before running it, the gentle splashes of water hitting the porcelain tub. Flicks of wispy smoke rose from the surface of the hot water, she dipped a delicate pale hand into the water, swishing the water around in the tub watching ripples form. 

Blue chucked the shirt to the ground, before slipping in; the water levelling around her shoulders. She moaned. There was nothing more relaxing than the heat seeking through aching muscles. She stretched in the tub. Tendrils of navy slipped across the top of the water, darkening in colour as they snaked across. 

“I told you I’d comp the session, bud!” Blue sighed, Goddamn neighbours. She closed her eyes, sinking further into the bath to drown out his voice. 

 

“Well there were a lot freaking sessions, bud! I’m thinking you were working on more than just her backhand!” 

She frowned, this man sounded further away but he was still clear to hear. No doubt the other neighbours could hear… “Mandy’s backhand has come a long way, bro! But sometimes it’s gotta get worse before it gets better!” 

Reaching for the remote she turned the music up, drowning out the man arguing next door. She didn’t care if he was banging someone’s wife, so what if she sucked at backhand? The rhythmic pulsing was calming as she pulled her phone from the side, clicking on Martin’s name before ringing. 

It didn’t take long to dial before his smooth voice entered. 

 

“Hey mi alma.” He muttered, most likely crouched over some paperwork. 

 

Blue grinned, taking her hand from the water before inspecting it. “Baby!” She all but exclaimed, happy to hear him. A deep throaty chuckled resonated through the phone before he spoke once more. 

 

“How are you, my love? You’re not down again are you? You know I hate being away when you’re like that.” He held such concern in his voice her heart flipped, her tummy following shortly after. 

 

She blushed. “No, no; I feel happy today, I promise. I just couldn’t wait to see you tonight, it feels so long since we’ve been together and the neighbours are driving me insane!” He laughed again, before he russelled. 

 

“I’ll make a compromise; I’ll leave now, and I’ll be there soon, alright? I’ll shrug the work to someone else for a change.” She grinned, sitting up. 

 

“Oh Martin! You don’t have to, not if it’s important; I know you when someone else does things.” 

 

“And I know you, it’s too late, I’m in my car and I’m driving. I’ll be there in no longer than 5 minutes.” Blue shook her head, a small smile remaining. 

 

She bit her lip. “I guess if you’re arriving I best get out this bath. I would hate to let you see me so naked and exposed.” 

 

Martin growled. “Stay put, make it three minutes before I arrive.” Blue chucked her head back laughing, letting her leg stretch out to the cold air. The house groaned, before creaking; Blue looked up to the ceiling before trailing round to the walls. Nothing seemed to be moving, and they had never said anything about Earthquakes here. Must have just been because it was old. 

 

“I’ll be waiting.” 

The ground shook again, the water sloshing in the tub threatening to spill over the edge. Blue glanced around, the odd items trembling in the place on the cabinets and side tables. How peculiar. She stepped from the bath, reaching for the dressing gown before wrapping it around her wet body, the phone call now forgotten. 

The house creaked before jolting forward. Blue screamed, her deck had began to crumble, leaning down towards the floor. She turned away from the window, before running out into the hall and down the stairs. There was a bang before she heard it, the crumble and crunch of their house slowly slipping down the hill. The windows shattering into a million different pieces. 

Blue looked back, the wind whipping through the gaping hole that was left at one side of her apartment. The icy cerulean pools rested on two figures; reaching into a truck before driving away, a large rope attached to the back of a car. 

 

“Blue!!!” A small roar resonated through the house; Martin’s tall body bustling through the door. His hands grasped onto his small girlfriend, eyes drifting over her before pulling her to him. She closed her eyes, his warmth seeping into her arms and waist. 

 

Her voice was small, breathy. “Martin, someone’s torn down the house.” She frowned, turning to gaze up at him. His brows furrowed as he nodded, fury sizzling in the dark pools that darted between her and the house before zoning in on a person. 

Blue hadn’t noticed him at first, the shivering man in leopard pants crouching close to the hole. Martin let go of her, storming over to the man before grasping him at the throat. So it wasn’t her neighbours arguing? It was some random guys who broke into her home? Blue felt violated. 

 

“Who are you? What are you doing in our home?” The man scrambled, his hands clawing at Martin’s. He didn’t answer, instead focusing on loosening his grip. “Blue, go get some clothes on baby; we’re getting justice for you.” Blue nodded, reaching the stairs before stepping up; the gaping side welcoming her to where her bedroom used to be. 

Her hands reached to grasp the side, delicate placing her feet on the floorboards she knew weren’t going to collapse beneath her. Slipping into the cupboard she tugged on a pair of navy jeans, and a loose cream shirt; a plain pair of sneakers on her feet. 

Martin welcomed his small girlfriend once more, wrapping his arms around her before pressing a kiss to her cool forehead; her wet hair beginning to tangle into curls. He was so protective over her, he kept her wrapped in the hills away from his lifestyle where she would stay safe. 

Martin pulled them from the house, slipping her into the car, he followed suit, sitting on the opposite side. “Portola Drive, Rockford Hills, Los Santos.” The car lurched before they were speeding down the road, weaving between the honking cars on the streets. 

Blue turned to him, grasping his large hand. What was going to happen to her now? Their home had been destroyed? Was she going to have to move elsewhere? Back to Paleto Bay? No, she couldn’t, Martin wouldn’t allow it. 

“Are you okay?” He wondered, Martin reached up before cupping her cheek, letting his the soft pad of his thumb rub against the rise of her cheekbone. She nodded, eyes closing as she leaned into his hand. She just needed him. 

Blue crawled across the seat, her body nestled into his. His hands found her hair again, running his fingers through the blue strands. It was nice to sit in his arms, to feel the rise and fall of his chest beneath her; the heat of his skin threatening to burn hers. Blue sighed, her eyes searching his. 

The car in front stopped, circling around a white van, the two men inside beginning to shoot. Martin lent over, covering her body with his. The rains of bullets skimming the car. 

 

“What’s going on?” Blue questioned staring out the window as the car moved again, tailing the van. 

 

Martin sat back up, staring between each window. “They found the men responsible.” The white van disappeared from view, flooring it away from the scene. The air was tense, ragged almost against the silence her morning had preoccupied; the screams of Martin at his men drowning out what could have been a nice morning. The driver followed the car, racing down the roads before swinging into a drive, drawing to a quick stop. 

Blue glanced out. They had stopped outside of a beautiful house, green stain glass lining the doors and intricate patterns across the windows. Arches of rustic brown and a Spanish Renaissance structure. She gasped. 

Martin stepped away from the car, the rest following afterwards. They rounded on the two men. The male closest was black and looked young, around a similar age to Blue; with dark eyes and a trimmed cut, a concerned look spread against his face as he eyed the Madrazo and his henchmen, a small woman tucked behind his raging body. 

The other had been a lot older, almost double her age with dark hair and shifty eyes. She frowned at the two, holding the fire that threatened to spit from her tongue. 

“Do you know who I am?” Do you know who I am?” His voice grew angry as he went on, his finger pointing out to the younger men. “Do you?” He questioned again, spreading his arms out as he waited for an answer. 

 

“No!” The older of the two men exclaimed, following the movements of Martin. Blue stepped closer to the scene, watching the heated exchange with eager eyes. 

 

“Do you, you?” He motioned to the other man now, who looked like he was done with this. 

 

“I think so.” He was genuine in his reply, as he moved closer to Madrazo. 

 

“Good. I know who you are. I know where you live. Who are you?” He turned from the man who lived here before focusing on the younger man, his voice growing dangerously low; Blue’s toes curled. Now’s not the time to be thinking about it Blue, she scolded herself. 

 

The young man stepped forward, his hand pointing to his chest. “I’m Franklin.” 

 

“License.” The man, now known as Franklin, glanced around before fishing into his back pocket, a small card pulling out; Martin merely glanced at it before slipping it into his own back pocket. The space around them, although still tense, had chilled almost, giving it a more open vibe. Blue stepped beside Madrazo, carefully training her eyes between all three. 

Martin relaxed his shoulders. “Now, Franklin,maybe help Mr De Santa here. Who am I?” 

 

“I think Martin Madrazo.” Martin nodded before moving slightly closer, his white shirt unbuttoned as he prowled like a cat. 

 

“Good Boy.” He said, rewarding Franklin on his knowledge. Martin stepped closer to Franklin, arm raising in the air pointing at Mr De Santa. “Now maybe give him a little of the background.” 

 

Franklin stepped around, first motioning to Martin before turning back to De Santa. “Man, Mr Madrazo.” He paused, finding his words. “Mr Madrazo is a legitimate businessman. He was wrongfully accused of running a Mexican American gang and a narcotic ring, but the charges were dropped because of the witnesses came up missing.” 

 

Blue was impressed, not even she knew that first time when she met Mr Madrazo. “Smart kid.” Martin looked back to one of his men, before sending a quick smile to Blue. “Now, Michael. I’ve got a question for you.” He took the silver bat from the man’s hand, wielding it with both of his hands he whacked Michael with it across the arm; sending his scurrying to the floor. Blue gasped, stepping back. She knew that Martin could be violent, but she had never seen it. 

Michael howled in pain, grasping his arm as Martin threatened to go in again. “Why did you pull an architecturally, significant, modernist wonder home down the hillside in Vinewood Hills?” He screamed, wielding the bat in the air. 

 

Michael sat up slightly. “I thought the owner was banging my wife.” 

 

“Well that was a strange house for a tennis coach.” Martin exclaimed, before Michael piped up. 

 

“I wasn’t thinking straight.” 

 

The two didn’t move. “Clearly.” Martin moved back from his threatening stance, happy at seeing Michael on the floor. “Well,” He began, looking over at her shy figure. “Blue will need a hotel, while you finance the rebuild, won’t she?” 

The two men finally acknowledged her presence, Michael’s eyes meeting hers. 

 

“Sure.” He spat, Blue glared in return. He ruined her house, it was only fair that he fixed it. 

 

“Good. And I’m guessing here that the rebuild will be somewhere in the… 2.5 million range?” Michael chuckled. 

 

“Of course.” As if he didn’t believe Martin. 

 

Martin turned away, reaching Blue. “Great.” Taking her hand he tugged her towards the car, not before she glanced over her shoulder. 

 

“I’d be careful if I were you, Mr De Santa. That attitude will cause you a lot of trouble in the future. I would consider looking at your actions before they escape your mind.” Blue shuffled into the car, gazing lovingly at Martin. He was going to take care of her. 

Pressing a kiss to his lips, he smiled at her; the car pulling away from the drive and from Mr De Santa’s house.


	2. Chapter Two - I try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Will contain a sex scene.

**_Chapter 2 - I try_ **

 

“You look absolutely beautiful, Mi Alma.” Martin whispered into her ear as they gently swayed on the dancefloor, one hand gripped into his while the other clasped his shoulder. Blue blushed, her head dropping close to his chest as the thick Spanish song rippled through the air, dragging all couples to the floor. 

 

He kept her close, hand sinking dangerously close to her ass as he bent to caress her neck with soft kisses. The two had been wrapped in the small restaurant since early evening, drifting between drinking, dancing, and divulging in each other. The stresses of yesterday fading from memory in a haze of passion and love. 

 

He wasn’t willing to let her go now, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to let her go late sunday evening when he would return to his wife a few miles away. He hadn’t loved his wife, not as he should; Martin wasn’t even sure he had when he asked Patricia to marry him. It was out of pressure that he married her. 

 

Martin couldn’t stand the sight of her now, prancing around all day in sweatpants, not wanting to do anything; he had learned to find his comfort in other women, flicking from one to another before he saw Blue. 

 

Everything about her was calling her to him, like she was his missing piece. He was waiting for the right time before asking for a divorce, so he could fully devote himself to Blue. 

  
  
  


“Stop thinking so hard my love,” Blue whispered, reaching to push away the frown lines that had formed. “Enjoy yourself.” He nodded, pushing away Patricia and focusing on the woman in front of him. He spun her around, the red dress that clung to the top half of her body spinning with her. Red was his favourite colour, especially on her. Although everything about her was in relation to her name, she stood out like a firecracker. 

 

The classic 1940’s movie star look, the large doe-ish eyes, even her petite nose. He cradled her close once more. 

  
  
  


“Let’s get out of here, let’s go back to the room.” She nodded, taking his hand as he laid a crisp bill on the table and guided them out to the car, the cold wind whipping around their shoulders, ruffling their hair before they found shelter inside the car. 

 

Martin started it, before fiddling around with the heating, the blast of warm air instantly wrapping them in heated grasp. “Did you enjoy yourself, mi alma?” Blue let a lazy grin spread across her mouth as she turned to Martin with heavy eyes, nodding. He smiled in return, taking her hand. “Good.” His voice all but a whisper. 

 

He pressed his foot down, the car lurching as they sped away from the small bar, heading towards The Richman Hotel. Blue sighed, it was Saturday night and Los Santos had always thrived at this time. Whether it was the manic night life spilling onto the streets, or the drum of cars, it would take a long time to reach anywhere, especially with the traffic. 

 

She touched the radio, the soft song filtering through. The tall skyscrapers disappeared from view, instead the thick hills rolled around the car. Martin took a left before pulling up to The Richman Hotel. It was a beautifully big hotel in the heart of Vinewood full of famous names and faces, and for this reason, it was ridiculously expensive, not that Martin minded. 

 

Martin pulled into the car park, switching off the engine before stepping out, Blue following suit. They skipped through the lobby, not bothering themselves with the false pleasantries of the staff before entering the elevator and going up. Stopping at their floor, they stepped out, swiping the card to enter the room. 

 

The Richman Hotel had been decorated as though it was still in the 50’s; the pink plastic seats littering here and there with gold and green leafs decorating the floor, golden furnishings standing out elsewhere. It was a beautiful hotel, and although she loved the idea of 50’s, it wasn’t to her taste. 

 

The two slipped into the room, Martin following behind Blue. As the door was shut his hands found her waist, lips latching onto the hot skin of her neck. Blue sighed, reaching up with a tender hand to grip Martin’s neck. 

 

His lips were soft and skilled, moving in delicate yet fierce movements. Blue moaned, pushing herself into him, the small sparks of electricity buzzing through her body. His large hands trailed across her tummy before tickling upwards, cupping her breast in a rough manner. 

 

She gasped, tugging on her dress. He complied, unzipping the back, before trailing a single hot digit down her exposed back. Blue buckled, seeking his arm to keep her up. Martin chuckled deep and slow, precisely aware of what he was doing to his younger lady. 

 

The red dress pooled around her elbows where she clutched it to her chest, pulling away from Martin, a lascivious look heavying her face. She turned away, dropping the dress to the floor before sauntering away; her spandex gripped hips swaying in time to the clicks of her heels. 

 

Madrazo dropped his jacket to the floor before raising a brow, gazing at her adoringly before following her into the bedroom. 

 

The lights were off, a glimmer of silver light trailing in from the open window, her body bent over the railing that looked out. She had swept her long hair up into a messy bun, the odd long strand cupping her face. He reached for her, pressing himself against her. The contours of his body to hers fit like a glove, the curve of Blue’s breasts pressed against his, the hot breath tickling at his neck. 

 

She was burning against his fingertips. 

 

Blue craved the touch of Madrazo, and so she took it. Ripping at the shirt that clung to his body, she grasped his shoulder, gaining some height to press her wet lips to his. A grumble erupted from his chest, Blue giggling as he did. Ripping at the spandex that had cuddled her waist, he tore it animalistically from her body letting the tights fall to the floor. He fell to his knees, as though praying for forgiveness. 

 

She was exposed to him, toned legs catching the silver light, with curved hips gracing his eyes. Blue was the envisionment of a goddess in his eyes. 

 

He moved forward, pressing a kiss to her navel before trailing up, reaching the valley of her breasts. He focused on the left first, a wet path forming behind the skin where his tongue touched. He brought the nipple to his mouth, suckling gently on the pinkish skin; she faltered, a breathy sigh of pleasure flitting from her. 

 

Madrazo’s hand grazed her skin, journeying through the valley in a rough delicious pain, before gripping onto her other nipple, feeling it screw into a hard ball beneath his fingertips. Blue chucked her head back, an audible moan slipping into the delectable air. 

 

He pulled back, grasping her body before throwing her to the bed, the plush mattress cushioning her against the whistling air beneath her. He prowled on top of her, grasping her thick thighs in his hands before yanking them apart. She glistened in the little light, ready, waiting for him to do something, anything. 

 

Blue loved when Martin was like this, as though he had only her on his mind and he needed to devour her in a haze of passion and love to satisfy his fill for the week. Everyone knows Patricia hasn’t given him any since their honeymoon. 

 

His hand found her sweet spot, running a finger through her most sensitive slit he grinned like a cheshire cat, her body lifting from the bed to gain some kind of friction. The sweat was beginning to bead on her forehead now. 

 

God did she need him. 

 

Madrazo focused on the small bundle of nerves, gripping it with two fingers before rolling it between them; her pale fleshy tummy spasming. 

  
  
  


“Madrazo!” He loved being called by his last name when they were like this, a power thing she had assumed. She gripped his arm hard, his relentless fingers toying with her. Blue was lost in a haze of reds, stars swimming across her eyes. 

 

The tension built like a hard knot in her stomach, growing with each flick and caress of his hands before finally, she shot up. God’s name slipping from her lips in a mangle of Madrazo and pleasure. Her hands grasped the bed sheets, teeth sunken into his shoulder, the muffled scream of an orgasm jolting through her. Martin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him as she calmed from the storm that he left inside of her. 

 

Their lips smashed together, trying to get themselves as pressed as they could to one another; hands flying to grab at the last remaining clothing that had still been on Madrazo’s body. Blue pushed him back as his boxers were sent flying across the floor in a heaped pile. 

 

Her hand paused before clasping his member in her sweating palms, their laboured breathing filling the air. With a few quick pumps, he was putty in her hand, and she relished in that. 

  
  
  


Madrazo shook his hand, grabbing at her wrist. “No baby, no I need you, all of you.” She nodded, tugging herself into his lap, she guided him in. Taking it slowly as she slid down, their satisfied groans filled the air. 

 

She felt full with him nestled so deep inside of her, and Blue loved it. He buried his fingertips tight against her hips, moving his to gain the pleasure they both craved. 

  
  
  


“Yes.” Blue hissed, her head thrown back. This was incentive enough for Martin, lifting her slightly his hips jolted up and down, over and over, rubbing the spot that made it good. Slapping skin and the creaking bed filled their ears, each other groaning before whispering something or other as they used themselves to pleasure each other. 

 

Her fingers clawed down his back, his own beginning to form bruises on her soft skin. “I’m close, baby, don’t stop, don’t stop.” 

  
  
  


“Baby, me too.” With a final thrust, Blue shuddered around him, Martin thrusting before his own hips jutted deeper into her, emptying himself inside. 

 

They didn’t dare move from their position; Martin holding his arms around her as she kept herself close to him; both of them exhausted from their exploits. Their two bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat, drenching the back of their necks. 

 

Blue’s eyes fluttered shut, Madrazo’s lips pressed against her forehead. “I love you.” He said with a crack in his deep, accented voice. 

  
  
  


“I love you.” She shifted in his arms before getting comfortable, sleep soon embracing her. 

 

Martin found it difficult to sleep, the small person nestled in his lap was left clenched around his dick, not that he minded but they shouldn’t have been so risky. He was 52, and he and his wife had been married for 30 years; he was fine with one night stands and having Natalia as his mistress because he didn’t love her. 

 

Blue was always different. He had said that from the very start. Less than half of his age, she was younger than what he was used to, she held herself with more pride and love to other people. She wanted to end the affair when she found out he had a wife. He let a throaty chuckle out at that, smoothing a stray strand that had slipped from her bun down. 

 

He wasn’t willing to let that happen. Even if the fate of the world depended on him ending it, he wouldn’t. Only if her safety was compromised, he would. It was why he was so furious to begin with when their house had been torn down, he thought an opposing gang had done it. 

 

Thank fuck it was only De Santa. 

 

The name still rose that bile of anger in him. Martin shook the man from memory, choosing to stay in the moment. 

 

Her breathing had evened out, soft against the busy streets just outside. The fan above them rotated slowly, sending cool waves of chilled air down to them, soothing over their hot skin. Martin reached for her curves, trailing his fingers in gentle swirls. He closed his eyes, letting the rise and fall of her chest settle his thoughts and lull him to sleep. 

 

***

 

Blue had been awake for a while now, padding her way through the apartment in a silent manner that rivalled a cat, careful not to wake Martin. He didn’t usually sleep late, but tonight must have been a one off. She moved from the bedroom to the small living space the room had, sitting down on one of the blush sofas, making herself comfortable in the corner of it. 

 

Most of her personal belongings had been destroyed when they slipped down the hill, Martin’s men had managed to cover those that weren’t broken or could be fixed and they’d been placed in storage. Her books, some photographs, and furniture all needed to be replaced. 

 

She sighed, turning on the TV letting republican space rangers fill the quiet. Although it had barely been 48 hours, she wanted her home again, but it wouldn’t happen until Mr De Santa handed over the 2.5 million and even then it would take months for the renovations to occur. 

 

Blue tugged at the phone beside her, pressing it to her ear before dialling room service. With two cooked breakfast twinned with freshly squeezed orange juice she put down the phone, and settled back into the cartoon episode. 

 

Even at 24 she could enjoy the simplicity of adult jokes and cartoons. Pulling the silk dressing gown closer to her body, she padded to the door before opening it, the uniformed staff smiling up with a cart just in front. 

  
  
  


“Thank you.” She said, before slipping a tip into his hand, and taking the trays. Blue loved to wake Martin up with breakfast, though normally she would cook it. 

 

Walking to the bedroom, she popped the tray to the side and gazed at Martin. The pillow that she used to replace her body was still wrapped into his arms, his face almost content in the dream like state. She hovered, her hand resting just above him, did she want to wake him? 

 

Blue shook the thought away before gently shaking him, soon sitting on the plush covers. Martin jolted, eyes searching the room in confusion before landing on Blue. He let a contented smile slip onto his face. “Good morning.” She whispered. 

  
  
  


“Morning.” The room fell to silence before Blue grabbed at the tray, laying it across his lap. Martin glanced at it, gazing over all the foods before quirking his brow. 

  
  
  


“Room service.” She replied, answering his question. He nodded before sipping on the juice, moving over so Blue could get comfier. She smiled in return before tucking into her breakfast. She paused, over her juice, letting the cup rest against her lips. 

 

The thought came to her like a flood, impaling the happiness she had felt in the morning. It’s been four years since they met and started this tasteless affair, three years since they had moved in, two years since Martin had proposed that he would divorce, and one year since he had contacted anyone about the papers. Yet he was still married to her, no signs of splitting from her. 

  
  
  


“You alright, Blue?” She turned, like a deer in the headlights before choking on the juice. Rushing to nod, she stepped from the bed, breakfast forgotten. Did Martin even want to divorce Patricia? “Baby?” He questioned, but Blue disappeared from the room. 

 

Oh god, maybe he didn’t want to divorce her. 

  
  
  


“I’m okay, Martin, I promise.” She wasn’t, she was internally screaming. Shaking away the jitters, Blue entered the bathroom, leaning against the cool tiles, she took deep breathes. The same thoughts would crop up every now and then, no matter where or when, they always do. 

 

And why wouldn’t they? She was a 24 year old woman, in a relationship with a 52 year old who had been married for the past 30 years. Who would give up 30 years of marriage for an affair? Sure, Martin said he didn’t like his wife, in fact he detested her; but where was the truth? She remains to be Mrs Madrazo, and they continue to live together. 

 

It was petty that Blue should think of it, but she did. 

 

Remain calm, Blue, she scolded herself, Martin is here with  _ you _ , enjoy your time together before he goes back. And she did, with her shoulders chucked back, and head high, she sent a small smile to Martin as she entered. 


	3. You got the love

**_Chapter 3 - You got the love_ **

There had been a robbery at Vangelico. It was all over the news. Blue kept her eyes peeled on the TV as weazel news reported on the robbery. It was Wednesday, and there had been two whole weeks since her house had been pulled down; and she had come to live in Suite 42 at the Richman Hotel. 

 

It was crazy, Vangelico was one of Blue’s favourite jewellery stores in Los Santos, they dealt with the most beautiful jewels in all of San Andreas. They had been interviewing people all day, trying to get some source of information about the break-in. 

 

Blue had been glued to it. 

 

They had taken nearly $5,000,000 dollars worth of jewellery in the space of a minute before driving away, it had blown her mind. 

 

“You forget a thousand things everyday, make sure this is one of them.” The line was quick and simple, but it made Blue think; the poor parking meter guy. Dipping her hand into the popcorn bowl, she transferred a handful to her mouth before chewing; the salty goodness settling in her mouth. 

 

Tugging the phone from her pocket, she dialled Milena, her best friend. It rang before she picked up, a chirpy voice coming through. 

  
  
  


“Blue baby? Where have you been? It’s been weeks since our last call.” Milena said, the happiness seeping into Blue’s body. 

  
  
  


“Mila! I know, I know, I’m sorry, it’s just that I’ve been so busy recently.” 

  
  
  


Mila chuckled. “Still, you can’t ignore your best friend; it’s like ignoring a part of you, B. You know, I’m not even sure I should talk to you, I should be petty about this.” She joked, Blue shook her head, smiling as she lifted from her seat, sifting her way through the apartment. 

  
  
  


“I love you Mila, and I’m sorry; now please don’t be petty. After all I have a limitless card, the liquor store just beside me, and no company tonight; you wouldn’t turn down that, would you?” It was a cheap shot but someone had to take it. Blue already knew the response, chucking on a thin jacket to cover her bare shoulders she shimmied from the room, descending the stairs and focusing to find the car Martin left for her. 

  
  
  


Mila hadn’t stopped screaming in her ear for the past five minutes, ranting and raving about tonight. “Oh B!” She began. “I love you, I love you, I love you! This is just what I needed, ya know? It’s been a long week so far-”

  
  
  


“It’s Wednesday.” She reminded her friend in a grin, her eyes not settling on any car long. None of them looked like what Martin would leave for her. No Baller or Fusilade. She turned and gazed at all of the cars once more, there were expensive ones, ones that looked ready for the junk yard, and SUV’s. She was sure she must have looked like a crazy person to anyone who walked past. 

  
  
  


“ _ As I was saying _ it’s been a long week, and I’m glad you suggested it. You may not be around a lot, but when you are; mmm.” She said, before rushing. “Text me the deets, boss is coming; see ya.” The phone cut. Rolling her eyes, she thought. 

 

Something inconspicuous, he said. Holding the car keys in the air, she pressed the button, scanning for the car that beeped. Hearing the sound, she turned, deadpanning it. 

 

Inconspicuous her ass. She muttered before walking towards the yellow tempesta, opening the door before sliding in. Blue was going to murder Martin next time she saw him. Flicking to Non-stop pop, she pushed her foot down, the car sent hurtling ahead. Blue slammed on the brakes, head close to hitting the steering wheel. She gasped, sharpening her eyes. 

 

She was definitely going to be murdering Martin next time she saw him. 

 

He couldn’t have just given her an SUV or a classic, or even a sports car; oh no he had to go with super. She gripped tight to the steering wheel, pressing the toe of her shoe against the pedal, the car jumped to 60mph. Too late now to back out, she needed alcohol. She weaved between the cars around her, speeding through the streets her eyes peeling open for the liquor store. 

 

Passing the fancy houses, and pulling a left she stopped, the car tucking neatly in the space. Blue stepped out, locking the car and entering the store, smiling to the owner. She sighed, the air con flowing around her body. God knows what she was going to get, a bit of everything couldn’t hurt. 

 

Picking up a crate of Pisswasser, Sprunk, and a ridiculously size bottle of vodka, she stumbled down the aisle, searching for some form of soda. Ecola, Wine, and Jakey’s whiskey came next; sure it wasn’t necessary but variety was nice. 

 

Blue stopped to gaze at the donuts, it had been a while since she had, had a Rusty Brown’s Ring Donut. Placing the bottles by her feet, she reached in, biting her lip as she plucked a donut from the cupboard and placed it in a bag. 

 

Hmm, how to get all the bottles from here to the counter. She gazed around before spotting a man with his back to her. 

  
  
  


“Excuse me, sir?” Blue asked, keeping friendly as the man held two kinds of whiskey in his hands, he turned at the sound capturing her face before fully registering, his brows raising. Blue stared, her brows furrowing as she stared at the man. Short dark hair swept back, rather tall yet sort of stocky, and dark questioning eyes. 

 

Mr De Santa. 

  
  
  


He straightened up, face hard as he stared at the younger woman. Michael wasn’t expecting to see her today of all days, especially after their last encounter. “Miss Madrazo.” Blue laughed before shaking her head, the irony. 

  
  
  


“It’s just Blue, I’m not Miss Madrazo, not by far.” She said, eyes widening in a dismissive manner at the very title. It was common for her to be considered Martin’s daughter, especially with the 28 year gap. Michael nodded his head before putting back the smaller of the two bottles in his hands. 

  
  
  


“What can I help you with, Miss Ma- Blue? Any house you need tearing down?” Blue laughed at the joke, before looking up at him. 

  
  
  


She motioned to the stack of alcohol. “Normally I wouldn’t ask, but since I wanted this donut and I have no hands to carry it over, I was wondering if you could possibly help? I would be willing to pay for your whiskey for the trouble.” Michael shook his head, a grin spread across his lips at the funny attitude of the young girl. 

  
  
  


“It’s no trouble, Blue, if anything I should be offering to pay for it all; besides it can be done out of being polite.” It was Blue’s turn to shake her head, a small smile resting on her lips. Michael reached down taking the crates of beer and the rogue cans; Blue managing the rest. 

 

They walked to the counter, setting the alcohol in front of the cashier who rose a brow before scanning it in. “So, if you don’t mind me asking, if you’re not Madrazo’s daughter, what are you? His wife?” 

  
  
  


A bark-like laugh left her, he was a joker. She turned her cerulean eyes to him, the laughter mingling in their blue orbs. “I’m not his wife either, I’m his mistress; I thought that was obvious.” Michael’s face was a picture, a shocked confused picture. His eyes raked across her body before meeting her eyes, the urgency in his dark eyes seeping through. 

  
  
  


“Mistress? You’re like what, 27? You’re too young to be his mistress.” 27, eh? 

  
  
  


“24 actually.” Blue stated, matter of factly. 

  
  
  


Michael rose his arms, eyebrows going with them. “24?!” He screamed, running a hand through his hair. “Man, you’re young enough to be his daughter, hell! You’re young enough to be my daughter.” He pointed to his chest as he said that, the disbelief etched into the contours of his face. Blue was well aware of the age gap, as had Martin been.

  
  
  


“And?” Blue challenged, her brow raising to the taller man. 

  
  
  


“Why… Why do you do it? If you know he has a wife.” It was like a punch to the stomach that sent her flying over the cliff’s edge and into the rough sea below. Why did she do it? Because she loved Martin? Because she needed some form of reassurance? Because she was thrilled by it?

  
  
  


She chose not to answer, instead meeting his eyes. “Michael look, we’re both homewreckers, in two different senses; let’s just leave it like that.” Grabbing the card from her pocket, she swiped it through the machine, the money going through. “Thank you.” She replied to the cashier, before taking the bags of alcohol. 

  
  
  


“Blue!” He called after her, her body slipping into the hot sun of San Andreas. Shoving open the boot, she dumped the bags and crates in before sitting in the driver's seat, the hot sun burning at her thighs. 

  
  
  


She slid down the window, a cool breeze entering the car. “Yes Michael?” 

  
  
  


“I didn’t mean to offend you, I promise.” Blue shook her head, pulling the sunglasses down to cover her eyes. 

  
  
  


“No offence taken Michael; but I’ll give you a piece of advice when dealing with Madrazo. He looks after those who are loyal to him, and I am sure, Madrazo will choose to keep you close. Avoid angering him, won’t you?” 

  
  
  


Michael was dumbfounded as he watched her slowly peel away from the space, calling out to her. “You too!” 

 

***

  
  


“Ahhh Baby!” Mila screamed as Blue opened the door, a weary small on her pale face. 

  
  
  


“Mila!” The two friends embraced, before Blue pulled her in, welcoming her to the large suite. “Put your bags in the bedroom, just there on the left.” Mila nodded before disappearing, reemerging with a speaker in hand and her phone wired up. 

 

Fiddling around with it, the music soon came pumping through the speakers. Mila had always been beautiful, well of course she had to be, she was Miss Los Santos. Her dark hair was ombred from the roots, hanging around her face in shaggy waves. Her skin like a sun-kissed goddess, taunt and slender with long legs. Her face angular and sharp, with bright brown eyes that hinted at something more. “What do you want to drink? I got a variety of things at the Liquor store, I didn’t know whether you’d prefer vodka, beer, or wine?” 

  
  
  


Mila stood beside her, gazing at the variety of bottles before tugging at the vodka. “This should be good, pass the sprunk and I’ll mix it.” Grabbing two plastic cups and the cans of sprunk, Blue cranked them open before pouring them in each, Mila topping them with the vodka. 

 

Mila gripped one in her hand before sipping, eyes closing at the taste. “So tell me my precious baby why you’re huddled in this god-awful rich person’s hotel? This is unlike you.” They walked to the couch before sitting down, Blue sipping her own cup. 

  
  
  


“The house was torn down.” She muttered thinking back to her conversation with Michael earlier that day. She couldn’t take offence, of course she couldn’t, where was it? It wasn’t in the truth. Mila’s mouth dropped, staring at her best friend in interest. 

  
  
  


“Torn down? What? Did you skip payments?” 

  
  
  


Blue shook her head. “No, nothing like that. Someone broke in and he was being chased, the ones who chased him tore it down.” Shock fluttered through Mila’s body. 

  
  
  


“Oh my gosh, babe! Do not tell me you were still in the house when this was happening?” Blue nodded this time, thinking back to that morning. “Oh B! How awful! I hope Martin has sorted this out?” 

  
  
  


Blue nodded, tugging at the ends of her hair with a free hand. “Yeah, they’re paying $2.5 million to repair it. Martin’s still not happy, I think, but he’s chill enough.” Mila grabbed her friend’s hand, before squeezing. 

  
  
  


“You seem down.” It was a simple statement, but Blue couldn’t stop the effect it had over her. “Like something’s out of place.” 

 

Was she down? She hadn’t thought so, she was happy most of the time, she loved being around people. Of course her conversation with Michael threw her, and the thoughts the other day, but that didn’t mean she was down, perhaps withdrawn. “No, I’m fine, Mila; promise.” 

  
  
  


Mila shook her hand, eyes flitting between Blue’s. “No, something’s wrong. I can sense it, and you know my senses aren’t wrong, ever since we were in the Miss San Andreas competition.” Blue smiled at the memory, she never thought there was something wrong about the organiser, he was perhaps peculiar, but Mila knew, and she had been right. When he was arrested for human trafficking, she was right. “Now tell me.” 

  
  
  


“I’m worried about Martin, I’ve been overthinking, and we know when I overthink it’s disastrous, but this time I can’t help but feel like I’m right.” She felt exposed, like she was letting the inner core of herself spread to the world. 

  
  
  


“Tell me exactly what you’ve been overthinking.” 

  
  
  


Blue sighed. “It’s been four years, Mila; he’s still married to her, why? He doesn’t want to leave her, does he?” It was Mila who sighed this time, an apprehensive smile on her face. 

  
  
  


“These things take years to go through, you remember when my parents got divorced? It took 2 years for everything to be sorted.” Blue nodded before speaking again. 

  
  
  


“He hadn’t even filed for the papers, let alone sign them, talk about it with her, or had it gone through. I don’t want to be his mistress anymore, I want to be his wife. We’ve spoken about it so many times, a future without her that he made it seem possible, but now?” She shook her head. 

 

She was fluctuating, changing her mind before settling and then changing again, it wasn’t healthy but it’s what she did. 

 

Mila sighed once more, gripping her hands tighter now, eyes shining with sympathy. But Blue didn’t want sympathy. 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 - Sexual_ **

 

The uncertainty had lingered throughout the night, the more she drank the less it grew, shrivelling inside of her. She had no reason to doubt his words, after all he had followed through on them all; well not all. So, after shaking off the doubt she immersed herself into a night of drinking, dancing, and delirious fun with Mila. 

 

Blue shrunk into the bed, groaning at the pounding in her head. It felt like it was going to split into two. What ungodly hour was it? Peeling open a crusty eye, she watched the clock, processing the green lines of squiggle. What did that say? 1? Her eyes didn’t clear as she continued to stare, the green distorting further. Forget it, she decided before turning back over, the duvet covering her body once more. 

 

What use was staying awake anyway? There was nothing to do here. Mila had most likely already stumbled out to do her day job, and Blue was left alone. She needed last night, in a way it soothed her troubles. Closing her eyes, she drifted for a moment before choosing to stare at the ceiling. 

 

She just hoped Mr De Santa had sent the money. 

 

Blue sighed, sitting up in bed before resting her back against the headboard, listening to the cars outside. It seemed rather quiet today, no obnoxious music, no screaming girls, nothing. Just the odd rumbling of a prowling engine, and the soft song of birds. 

 

How long had it been since she had this? 

 

She left the bed to pad around the apartment, picking the strewn red cups from the floor and counters, she dumped them into the bin. What to do? What to do? Blue glanced around the apartment, eyes settling on her bag with clothes. 

 

It had been stuffed to the brim with necessities, several changes of shirts and jeans, some dresses, and underwear. Whatever they could grab, really. She had barely touched it, after all she rarely left the house. Pyjamas had been her staple. 

 

Grabbing an oversized shirt, and a pair of shorts; she drifted to the bathroom, starting the shower. Stripping from the thin pyjamas, she got in, the warmth enveloping her in a gentle caress. 

 

Blue stretched, her muscles popping at the movements, mmm she thought. The shower had always been seen as something as a luxury, something to treasure. She ran a hand through her wet navy locks, fingers breaking the tangles that had formed. 

 

Slipping the shampoo and conditioner into the hair, she sighed. She just needed to stop being such a pussy and talk to Martin, he would reassure her, and if it goes to plan Patricia would be out of their lives. The glimmer of doubt remained over Martin’s feelings. Blue screamed, the high pitched wail cracking in frustration as it hit the bathroom walls, her head hitting the tiles. “Get your shit together.” She moaned, raising her head before letting it fall back to the tiles. 

 

She washed the product from her hair, before climbing out, grabbing the towel on the side. “Stop getting confused, just speak to Martin.” Satisfying herself she pulled on the clothes to the side, leaving her hair to dry naturally. 

 

Blue pulled the small phone from the cabinet before clicking on Martin, the phone grew silent before the dial tone filtered through her ear. The shrill tone violent against the silence. It rang and rang before it clicked, his voicemail connecting. 

  
  


“You’ve reached Martin Madrazo. Leave a message.” It said before the beep. Blue hung up, he was most likely busy with business deals and expensive lunches with potential clients. Discarding the phone on the bed, she slipped into the living space glancing around. Perhaps it was the perpetuating reflective mood she had acquired the past few days, or the bitter resentment she has but Blue felt strangled. She needed to get out of this hotel room, away from the choking effect it had. 

 

Gripping the keys in her hand, she fled into the awaiting arms of the welcoming car which she had once dreaded. Revving the engine to life she flew down the street and away, her windows rolled down so the cool air could whip around the car, cooling the hot leather. 

 

Los Santos was hot today, hotter than usual. It was almost a change from what she was used to, but she wasn't complaining. 

 

Stopping at the bean machine, she quickly hopped out, getting an icy cold refreshing lemonade and sipping. Blue smiled as she entered the car once more and flicking it to non-stop pop, Cara’s voice filling the air. 

  
  


She flew through Vinewood’s twisting roads, before snaking up the hill and flying across the top before stopping, the car fitting into the spot like a glove. 

 

Blue pushed the car door shut, stretching her legs. The bank wasn't steep, it was easy to get the right gripping if you knew where to tread. Her docs gripped the grassy hill, slipping across to reach the Vinewood sign, gripping onto the ladder that rested against the large V, she pulled herself up the many steps that left to the top. 

 

It was a long ascent up, the steps seeming to follow each other for meters before stopping. As her hands reached the top, Blue tugged herself onto the platform, catching her balance before staring out. 

 

It was beautiful to look over, despite the fog that hung in the air surrounding the tips of the skyscrapers. An aeroplane rippled through the air above her, off to the mainland or Liberty City. Blue fell to her knees, tucking them beneath her lap. It was somewhat quiet up there, the odd horn or zooming engine interrupting the silence of the hills or the chirping of birds. 

 

She sipped on the lemony drink, the cool liquid tingling her tongue before swallowing. She didn’t need to think about Martin but she did. Her lover, he had plagued her mind for the past 4 years in such a positive way; he always made her smile, he made her laugh, he made her feel so special. Why had she been thinking about marriage for the past couple of days was beyond her. Was it the house business that caused it? The constant dread of being a mistress until Martin passed on? Or the fear of that maybe she was in a relationship that had no end goal, when there was plenty of opportunity to find one with someone new?  

 

Blue shook her head, shoving her hair back from her face, the sun kissed her freckled cheeks. Perhaps she should find herself another small job like Milena had, a bookshop or even a pet shop; or even consider seeing her family up North. 

 

Blue banished the thought immediately, flicking it away from her mind as though it was nothing. It was stupid to even think it, she thought. 

 

Blue stayed sitting on the sign until her drink ran dry, the cup now discarded beside her. The sun had long since reached its peak, slipping back down from its pride of place; hues of orange and red marring the once pale sky. She sighed, her time to herself coming to the end as she slipped back down the ladder and onto the dusty road. Her feet finding the grassy mounds once more before trailing over to the car, it was a surprise she hadn’t been caught on the sign; not that it was the most criminal of activity in San Andreas.

 

She clicked the car open before moving into the seat, switching the engine on and roaring it to life. Blue pushed the clutch down before shifting into gear and hurtling down the road, taking the same winding path back towards the edge of Los Santos, The Richman Hotel to the left of her. She pulled into the parking lot, cutting the car after pulling into a small space. 

 

Blue kept herself to herself as she made her way through the foyer before entering the lift and pushing her floor number. She moved her head as the catchy song from the radio slipped her lips filling the silence of the lift. As the lift grew closer to her floor, she grew more confident in moving her shoulders, getting more into the song.

 

The elevator dinged and Blue moved to her floor, twirling to her door before jamming in the card and pushing open the door. The room was as she left it, tidy minus the black sacks thanks to the lovely cleaner they had here. She moved through before walking to her room and picking the phone from the bed. 

 

She activated the screen, scrolling through; there were a few notifications from Life Invader, and a handful from some auto-texts but none from Martin. Blue tried to hide the disappointment, to deny it from herself but it didn’t work.

 

It was nights like this where the loneliness creeped into her bones and snaked its way across her body with nothing to stop it. Her song faltered, the quiet room growing in on her. She glanced around, flicking on the lamp before sitting down; her movements rivalling a mouse. 

 

Grabbing her phone she flicked through life invader glancing at the messages on her page; Milena had uploaded the photos from last night, their smiling faces shining up behind idiotic poses from their drunken stupidity. Blue saved them before continuing her way through; Impotent Rage was getting another season, an old friend from high school was expecting a baby, and Martin was… on holiday with a leggy blonde? 

 

Blue frowned, she didn’t know he was going on holiday, did he tell her? At least mention it briefly? The blonde must surely be nothing more than a business representative, right? Blue continued scrolling, ignoring the stinging in her eyes. Was Patricia with him? Or just the blonde? Don’t think about it, Blue. You’re better than this jealousy. Looking at her friend requests, she noticed a name. Michael’s. 

 

Her frown deepened, that son of a bitch. 

 

Tapping confirm, she waited a moment before scrolling through his page raising a brow. He had two children by the looks of it, Tracey and Jimmy and they did not like him. Her eyes growing wide as she read the comments, his wife wasn’t any better. 

 

Closing down the app, Blue let the thoughts of Michael disappear from her memory, her eyes closing. She wanted to move away from their house somewhere quieter, maybe even smaller. She loved the stilt house but it was too grand, too extravagant. 

 

She liked modest. 

 

If growing up in Paleto Bay taught her one thing, it was that she was grateful for the home she was brought up in, a two bedroomed house where she lived with her brother and parents. She worked at the local pet store before they had closed before eventually finding work as a waitress at The Hen House. 

 

It was good pay, not something she could survive on but good enough. It was there that she had met Martin, he had called in on a ‘business’ deal with the owner before helping himself to some of the girls. 

 

It didn't take him long before he noticed Blue. 

 

Blue smiled at the memory, she never thought she would have a day like that, meeting someone she was happy to call the love of her life. Especially not on her birthday. Shortly after Blue had quit her job and moved in with him, Martin wanting to provide for the one thing he loved. She shrugged the blankets over her, resting in the cold sheets. It was soft, freshly changed; the fresh linen being her favourite. Her phone buzzed, interrupting her train of thought.

 

‘Are you busy?’ It read, Michael’s name flashing up above it. Blue frowned, unlocking the mobile before replying. 

  
  


‘No? Why?’ Blue waited a moment, her eyes lighting up as the message came through. 

  
  


‘Meet me at Tequi-la-la at 8.’ Blue didn’t question it as she glanced at the time, it was half seven now! Slipping on a black short dress, and some heels she raced to the car before jamming in the keys, the engine purring to life once more. 

 

Chasing down the streets, she slipped between car to car before stopping outside the yellow bar she had been accustomed to when she visited Los Santos. It had been a popular bar once, hosting live bands and alcohol sourced from all across the world, with the windows covered in the previous bands flyers. 

 

Small huddles of people crowded around the corner, a girl having her hair held as she emptied the contents of her stomach across the pavement. Blue rose a brow before pulling into a spot not too far away, waltzing to the door with her heels clicking in each step. 

 

Michael spotted her before she spotted him, she looked like a dream, her hips curving with each insecure step she took towards the door. He smiled to her, his hand reaching out to take hers politely moving to join at the elbow. They kissed each other’s cheeks, smiling gently. 

  
  


“It’s good to see you, Blue.” Michael said, leading them into the club. 

  
  


“You too Michael.” They drifted into the darkness of the corridor, before slipping through a curtain, the small club coming into view. There was a designated dance area, some bodies already moving to the pulsing beat with a bar to one side and a room leading off. They bypassed the dance floor making their way to the bar; the tender quick to take their orders. 

 

Michael ordered whiskey, while Blue kept to vodka and coke. They both sat on the stalls. “So why was I needed, Michael?” She asked, sending a grin to the bartender before sipping the cool beverage, the taste sweet at first before becoming slightly bitter. 

  
  


Michael straightened his back before glancing at her, taking in her laughing eyes. “Can a man not ask a woman for drinks?” Blue thought for a moment before shaking her head, her curls bouncing as she moved. 

  
  


“Perhaps if they were wanting to know of each other for a future relationship or a platonic friendship - or perhaps a business deal; but we have neither Michael.” 

  
  


Michael considered her words, bringing his glass to his lips before swigging it down in one, motioning for a refill. “I suppose so Blue, but call this an opportunity for friendship. A crooked friendship.” Blue nodded - a crooked friendship, she could deal with that. “So if we are to get to know each other, where would you start?” He asked, weighing in Blue’s opinion. 

  
  


“Well Michael, I’d say where would you start? You call me over to the other side of the city for drinks and getting to know someone; surely you must have though clearly on what you want to know.” Michael nodded watching her for a moment. 

  
  


He cleared his throat. “I’d ask, what are you doing with Madrazo but that would imply I know you when in truth I don’t. So how about where you’re from? I already know you’re 24, and your name is Blue, although I am expecting that to be a nickname.” Blue was impressed, her brow raising at Michael’s words. She began to feel the comfortability make its way to her shoulders, shaking out the tense muscles. 

  
  


“Correct on the nickname, it wasn’t my birth name despite many people believing it is. As for where I’m from, Paleto Bay.” 

  
  


“Paleto Bay? That’s the other side of the country!” She nodded, that was the way Blue liked it. She wanted as much distance as possible between here and Paleto Bay. 

  
  


“Exactly.” She muttered not elaborating further. “What about you Michael? How old are you and where are you from?” 

  
  


He rubbed at the scruff that resided on his face, feeling the coarse hair. “Mid West - I grew up in North Yankton. As for age, I’m 48.” Blue was surprised, she knew he didn’t have a Los Santos accent but she never anticipated Mid West and she never released Michael was close to his 50’s either. 

  
  


“Really?” He nodded, sipping the drink again. Blue joined, sipping her own beverage. They sat in silence for a moment, before continuing their questioning. “So, how did you end up in Los Santos? It’s a long way from North Yankton.” 

  
  


“Met the right people, I suppose. So, you say you came from Paleto Bay, did you live with your family?” Her family. Blue was sour towards them, not for the fact she had to provide for them but due to what happened between them. 

  
  


Blue coughed, running a hand through her hair. “Uh yes, my family live up there.” 

  
  


Michael chuckled at her, Blue quirking her brow at his behaviour. “That bad huh?” She nodded, the gentle smirk tugging at her lips. 

  
  


“Unfortunately.” The night delved further into who they were and what they wanted to know about each other; Michael growing more interested in Blue as the time between them went on. She found out he had a wife and kids and they lived together still, something that shocked her. She didn’t pin him to be a family man. 

 

As the night drew closer to the end, and their glasses piled up, Blue stood from her seat, wobbling gently. The last Vodka and Coke that step too far. Michael caught her other hand, keeping her upright before a raucous laugh leaving him. 

 

Blue smiled in response. “Come on Princess, I can’t drive home now.” Blue said, stumbling with Michael to the door. “We gotta call a taxi.” She mumbled, entering into the crisp fresh air of the night. Her eyes closed automatically, the soft tickles of wind gusting across her face before ruffling in her hair. Michael’s suit jacket whipped in his arms, before he shrugged it on, his face displaying a sense of dreamless haze. 

 

Blue tugged the phone from her clutch, before clicking it on; the notifications streaming through. “Hang on, hang on.” She called to Michael, her eyes focusing on the screen. Martin had phoned, the thought hesitant on her mind, not just once however, almost 10 times. The guilt slipped across her as she continued skimming through, his messages growing frantic as the night had gone on. “I’m gonna have to phone Martin before he has a heart attack.” She muttered, stumbling away from Michael who nodded, and leant against the wall. 

  
  
  


Clicking on Martin’s name, the call connected almost instantly. “Blue, where are you? Are you hurt? Talk to me!” He all but screamed into her ear, Blue tugging the phone away her eyes blinking before bringing it back.

  
  


“Martin, I’m alright.” She slightly slurred, listening gently. 

  
  


He coughed. “Are you drunk, Blue?” Blue could feel the blush rising to her cheeks, she could almost feel the anger and confusion coming from Martin. 

  
  


“No, no; of course not.” The sobriety slowly sinking across her. She had to admit she was a horrible liar. 

  
  


“Blue. Do you have any idea what you’ve put me through?! Not only did I call you, but the hotel and everyone that you know within a 20 mile radius. No one knew where you were! I’ve booked a flight back for tomorrow morning and I’ll be with you by that evening.” Blue felt bad for what she put Martin through, but he wasn’t going to get off easy. 

  
  


Blue cleared her throat pushing back her hair. “Now, I’m sorry that I didn’t answer my phone, Martin but I am a 24 year old woman, I can go out with a friend. You, however, don’t answer my call nor do you tell me you were flying away. When was I supposed to find out? On Friday when you stand me up? Stay where you are, and I will see you when you get back. Now, if you’ll excuse me I will enjoy the remainder of my night.” She hung up, calling a taxi as she walked back to Michael, a bit of spice to her. 

  
  
  


“Tough time?” She nodded, but didn’t let her smile falter. Martin wasn’t going to bother her night, not after enjoying herself. 


	5. Magnets

**_Chapter 5 - Magnets_ **

 

It was as though it was groundhog day. 

 

Blue’s head pounded as she leaned back, groaning. Definitely one too many vodka’s and cokes. Letting her head rest against the soft pillows she gazed up at the ceiling, the white swirls had a gentle yellowish discoloration to them, patchier in areas. She dreaded seeing Martin, she had never in all their time together gone off the way she had then - actually that was a lie, she did when she found out he had a wife. 

 

Blue reached out for her phone, grabbing it before unlocking the screen. Martin had phoned but she ignored it, reaching to phone Michael instead. It rang for a couple of seconds before he answered. “Morning.” She laughed, the distant groan of his voice letting her know he was in the same position as she was. 

 

 

“Why are you phoning me so early?” Michael muttered, shuffling in the background.

 

 

Blue continuing giggling. “I’m just making sure you’re alive still, last time I saw you, you were struggling to stand straight, let alone get upstairs.” 

 

 

“Thankfully I made it, Amanda found me, safe to say she wasn’t fucking A with it.” Blue hadn’t met his wife, but from what she gathered, she was rather uptight and held a distaste for her husband. “What about you? You spoken anymore to Martin?” 

 

 

Blue huffed, flicking a piece of her hair between her fingers. “Of course not, I don’t know whether he’s coming back to Los Santos today or later in the week.” 

 

 

It was Michael’s turn to laugh, his deep voice gravelly from sleep. “So we’re both in the shitter.” 

 

 

“Yes in deed.” Blue agreed, rolling in the bed facing the window. 

 

 

“Hang on darlin’, Mandy’s coming. I’ll call you later.” 

 

 

“See ya Michael.” Blue ended the call, shifting from the bed to the window, gazing to the outside. It was cloudier today, the sun not yet reaching peak. The room overlooked the parking lot, the odd car moving in and out from parking spaces; her eyes settled on the skyscrapers in the distance. She didn’t know what company the offices belonged to, just that there was a lot of them. 

 

Blue opened the window, letting the cool air enter the stuffy room before turning away, her blue eyes scanning the room. Blue was tired of not knowing what to do, she was so out of place at the hotel, she just felt as though she was repeating herself even in her own mind. 

 

 

The door to the room opened, a cheerful voice following through. “Anyone here?” They called, Blue moving into the living space to see them. “Oh hi!” The woman called, a smile on her face as she glanced at the young girl. “I didn’t expect anyone here, do you need me to clean for you? I can change your bedding today, and put some more toiletries in your bathroom.” 

 

 

Blue shook her head, smiling politely. “No thank you but thank you anyway.” She said, as the woman waved before exiting back out the room and into another, the cart being pushed down the halls. 

 

Grabbing at the small duffel bag once more, she pulled at a blue skirt and a white short top before entering the bathroom. Her routine almost down to a T. After taking a quick shower, and getting dressed; Blue began to towel dry her hair, rubbing at the navy strands as she walked into the living room, stopping short. 

 

Even though his back was turned, the expensive suit and short dark grey hair was a give away. Martin sat facing the tv, the screen blank. She knew that he heard her footsteps, and she knew that he knew that she was standing there yet he still didn’t turn. 

 

 

The tension grew thick before Martin turned his head partially, his words coming out in a drawl. “Are you going to stand there all day, Blue?” Blue stumbled over his question, making a move to sit in the chair opposite, eyes not daring to meet his. He would be ready to pounce at any sign of weakness; was this what it was like being on the wrong side of Martin Madrazo? He couldn’t hurt her, right?

 

“Blue look at me.” He said, growing frustrated at his girlfriend. Blue moved slow, her cerulean eyes glancing up to him before falling back down; the dark of his eyes hard. “Properly.” She sighed, resting her eyes on his face, not fully meeting his. Although it wasn’t what he wanted, he was satisfied enough to accept it. 

 

Martin cleared his voice. “Look, Blue about last night, I didn’t mean to be so harsh on you.” He began, scratching the back of his neck. “I’ve just been finding it tough, what with the house having been torn down, that spreading my time between here and the Ranch is just difficult.” Blue wanting to laugh in his face, but stayed quiet, her eyes gaining a dangerous glint to them. 

 

 

“You’ve been finding it difficult? You haven’t had to live here for the past couple of weeks, you just visit on weekends.” The guilt that came from Martin could be felt across the other side of the room, his hand swiping across the short hairs that resided on his soft chin before leaning forward, shame written in his eyes. 

 

 

“I know, Blue and I’m sorry; I wish that I could be here more often.”

 

 

Blue didn’t stop, it was as though whatever Martin was saying to her coiled her tighter and tighter and soon she was going to burst. “You say that but you never do anything about it! How long have you spoken about spending more time here with me, or how we’ve talked about you leaving your wife and staying here? You talk but you never do, Martin.” Her frustration had reached its peak, the annoyance that had built the past year spilt from her lips as she flew from the chair, pacing the small living space. “I get it Martin, I really do this time. You don't want to leave her. You love her but you didn't want to give up the single life, and that's how I got added to this mess.” 

 

Martin smirked before stopping. Blue couldn't have been more wrong, he never loved Patricia, he detested her, but it was due to what she knew that he never filed for divorce - or what would happen to her. He had questioned his lawyer on what to do. 

 

 

“Baby, that's not it. I promise you.” He soothed standing up before trying to reach her, Blue’s body shifting away from his touch. 

 

 

Blue turned, staring up in her own ferocious glare. “If it isn't like that, then what is it like, huh Martin?” Martin gripped her this time, pulling her to him, his arm wrapping tight around her hard body. Blue could feel her walls crumble, wanting nothing more than to tuck her head into his neck and forgive him but she couldn't. She needed to stand her ground. 

 

 

“Well, mi alma, I had phoned my lawyer months ago to call and ask about the divorce - you should know that I want nothing but you; but he advised me against it, he says Patricia knows too much. I didn't tell you because I wanted to be sure that this wasn't my only option.” Blue gazed up, her eyes shining. He had tried to? He was looking for new ways so they could be together. 

 

The guilt riddled her body. She should have asked but she didn't. “Mi alma if there is a way that I could get rid of her I would; believe me  the only option that I've got left is to send her back to her family in Mexico and divorce her. I'm looking into it and so far this might be possible; then we wouldn't have to lurk in the shadows. It will be me and you.” Blue gasped. Martin and her. The tears welled in her eyes. 

 

 

“Really? You mean it?” He nodded. Pressing a delicate kiss to her lips, he pulled back stroking her hair. 

 

 

“I mean it, mi alma. I will phone my lawyer tomorrow and tell him what's happening, I will then book a plane ticket to Mexico for her, and it'll be me and you. We can do whatever we want.” Martin said. Blue jumped on Martin peppering his lips with soft kisses, gripping his hair in fistfuls. 

 

 

Martin had a smile on his face, fingering his own tuffs of her dark hair. “Oh Martin, I can’t believe it. Are you sure you want to do this?” Blue wanted to be sure that Martin was sure; she didn’t want to be the reason why a home was wrecked and have Martin hate her because he wasn’t truly ready for it. After all, they had been married for 30 odd years. Martin gazed at his girlfriend, moving a hand to cup her heart shaped face. 

 

 

“I am more than sure, Blue.” Martin’s eyes grew heated, the fire burning within the swirls of dark hues. “I’ve never been sure of anything in my whole life.” He muttered, watching her carefully. Blue blushed under his stare, the intensity nipping at her cheeks before ripping into her heart, this was all she wanted - to have Martin to herself. 

 

 

Blue pushed back a strand of her hair, moving her fingers to touch the tip of his nose. “I’m sorry for making you leave early, I didn’t mean to ruin your holiday.” 

 

 

Martin looked quizzical for a moment before gasping, laughing at her. “Baby it wasn’t a holiday, I was over there to do some business dealings. I was just signing some papers and ensuring stock with Arianna before heading back and spending the week with you.” 

 

 

“The week?!” She exclaimed, excitement running between them. “We haven’t had that in forever Martin! I love you, I love you, I love you.” She kept muttering, winding herself closer around him. He pressed a kiss to her face, trailing down to her neck. Blue couldn’t think straight between her excitement and Martin’s kisses she wanted to explode. A whole week just with Martin. 

 

 

“I love you too, Mi Alma. Do you know what that means?” Martin questioned, carrying her over to the couch, resting her in his lap. She cuddled in, letting his large arms wrap her into a small ball as he watched over her. Blue shook her head, answering his question. “We can go anywhere you want, eat anywhere you want, do anything that you want without the fear of Patricia finding out.” 

 

 

 

They had never had time like this, time with just themselves doing what they want -  _ in public _ . He reached for her hand, tugging it to him. “What do you think Patricia will do once she finds out - if she finds out that we have been seeing each other for 4 years.” 

 

 

Martin gathered his mind, he never had given much thought on how Patricia would react. He knew she most likely wouldn’t care, she knew of some of his affairs when they got a little too out of hand but she would probably be hurt over Martin’s actions with Blue - but surely she would understand what it would be like to be in love with someone. Had Patricia ever been in love with someone? 

 

 

“I don’t know mi alma, Patricia is a very… unusual woman.” It was the nicest way to put it, she could be a complete useless dumbass. “Quiet, private, and judging. Very judging.” Blue nodded in understanding. 

 

 

“Is that why you don’t love her anymore?” It was a simple question, one that Blue didn’t mean to ask; Blue gasped. “Sorry, that was rude of me.” 

 

 

Martin shook his head. “No, no. It isn’t`rude, baby. You’re just curious. Patricia never used to act like that, it was only when she started resenting the marriage that she turned. Besides we never loved each other, not even in the beginning.” Blue couldn’t help but feel bad for Martin, he had spent the past 30 years with a woman who didn’t love him, and in return he didn’t love her. 

 

 

“Why did you agree to marry her then if you never loved each other?” He shifted back, laying flat to the couch. 

 

 

Martin sighed, thinking back to that one eventful day. “It was common in that time that your parents would have heavy influence over who you married, and as Patricia was the daughter of a corrupt politician and mine a drug lord, my father thought it was a good idea that I marry her, so his image wouldn’t get tarnished with the rumours that were circling. Patricia hated it just as much as I did, she had been courted by an Italian Billionaire when I came along. That could have been where her hatred came from.” 

 

 

“Martin, I’m so sorry.” Blue whispered, her cerulean eyes shining with unshed tears as she gazed down at Martin, having raised to her elbows. Martin didn’t deserve not having a chance given to him, even if that meant in the end Blue couldn’t have him. 

 

 

“I’m not. If it wasn’t for that hatred, it wouldn’t have powered me into the direction it did and I wouldn’t have met the love of my life - who have I told looks utterly beautiful today?” She giggled at Martin, the blush speckling her cheeks. It felt stupid how good he made her feel, the delicate compliments, the attention to detail; it all made her so giddy. He loved her. He  _ loved  _ her. And she  _ loved _ him. “Was that a no? Well how about I show it instead?” He muttered, his eyes enchanted by the curve of her lip. Capturing them with his, their lips moved in soft waves, hands grasping whatever they could grab. 

 

Blue could feel the whiskers of his cheeks tickle her lips as they grew more ferocious, her hands pulling at his hair and shirt. Martin flipped them over, his hand tugging her thighs around his waist. They felt smooth beneath his fingertips, his hands gliding up the short length of her skirt, the material slipping dangerously close to her pantie line. 

 

 

Martin smirked against her lips, pushing the fabric up further. His finger tickling the plains of her thighs in soothing motions. “Martin.” Blue whined, pushing herself closer to him. He knew what she wanted, the soft whine that slipped from her lips and the delicate way her eyes pleaded. He scooped her up, their lips not breaking for a second as he carried her to the bedroom laying her to the bed. Whipping off his suit jacket, it fell to the floor, reaching to attack his love in kisses. 

 

*_*_*

 

Blue cuddled into Martin’s arms, her hand delicately resting on his chest as he kept her securely tucked into his waist. Their breathing slowing as the cool waves from the fan drifted across them. Her thighs ached from Martin’s love, sore as he held her leg across his lap, ensuring she was still there. 

 

She gazed over her lover, his eyes had closed a while ago; the bags beneath hinting at a sleepless night. Blue touched the curve of his cheek, stroking in gentle motions. She needed to get back to caring for him. Feeding him healthily in the mornings, stopping him from drinking too much coffee, and try to ease the stress; it was hard, the only time they would get would be the weekends but this week would be easier. 

 

They would be delicate, tentative to each other’s needs, perhaps even more loving than usual.

 

Blue ignored the butterflies, focusing on Martin’s breathing. The soft evening of his breath tickled at the top of her head, slow and rhythmic; calming the space between them. She pulled away from Martin’s grip, gasping; the cold nipped at the warmth that had been decorating her skin turning it to small goosebumps. 

 

The sun was nestled in shades of pale purple and pink, still not sure on breaking above the tips of the buildings, it’s newly dawned light casting pinkish hues across the city. It had looked gorgeous, even just catching a glance of the sun in the window, entranced her in a sense of ewe. She moved closer to the window, picking up her laptop on the way over before setting up on the balcony, her naked flesh thrown in the beautiful shades. 

 

It was too early in the morning for anyone to be wandering around the complex, and even if there were she was too far up for them to pinpoint her nudity. Pulling open the laptop, she clicked on her emails, scrolling through. 

 

Reunion emails, product promotions, and… Blue frowned, staring closer at the email. They had fired her? The bookshop? They had found someone more capable? Blue closed the laptop, her eyes drifting over the tops of the buildings. She knew taking time off work while living in the hotel was most likely not the best thing to do, but she couldn’t handle work on top of having her home pulled down. 

 

What was she going to do? She provided for her family, she had to send money home to them; she couldn’t do that all the time she was without a job. Blue shook, not from the air but from the fear. She couldn’t have them phone her, she wouldn’t allow it. She would have to sort it out. 

 

But how? Blue closed the laptop, she should have enough money in her bank account to keep them sustained for a couple of months. That was all she needed so she could get her life back together - a couple of months. 

 

 

“What’s wrong my love?” Martin whispered, the door to the balcony sliding across. 

 

 

Blue glanced over her shoulder, shaking her head. “Nothing’s wrong babe, go back to sleep; you look shattered.” She muttered, standing from the chair before walking over, his warm arms clutching at her cold flesh. 

 

Glancing him up and down, she hovered over his crotch before smirking and shaking her head. He was as naked as she was, having rolled out of bed in search of her. Martin tucked her tight, nestling his nose into her neck. 

 

 

“I will be alright.” His voice was husky, rumbling against the skin on her shoulder before lifting her up, stumbling to the bedroom. “But I just need you to get back into bed, so I can hold you just that moment longer."                 


	6. Lust for Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long, this has been sat in my drive for months because I hate it but I want to move on with the story. Any who...

**_Chapter 6 - Lust for Life_ **

 

The two lovers didn’t crawl from the hotel room till long past midday, Martin’s arm never leaving her body as they slipped under the hot sun of Los Santos. They left the guards behind, choosing to make it on their own as they slipped through the streets in the Tempesta. Martin swerved expertly between the slower cars in the street, Blue laughing as they moved side to side. The had no destination, just a need to be together as they sprawled through the streets at a fast pace, the wind whipping across the car. 

 

The music pumped through the speakers, the vibrations tingling through the leather of the chair, bouncing against Blue’s soft flesh. A small hand drifted out the window as they turned onto a side road, climbing through the hills of Vinewood, feeling the sun drift through the air tantalising the supple skin. “I have a surprise for you.” Martin said, throwing a smile to her quickly before focusing his gaze on the road. He had saved it for months, and felt like now would be the perfect time to present it to her. 

  
  


“A surprise? Martin, you know you really shouldn’t. You do enough for me.” Blue gleamed, placing a hand onto his suited arm. 

  
  


The older man turned, gazing at his adoring girlfriend before shaking his head. “No, in truth dear, I don’t do enough.” She laughed, throwing her head back; the dark blue shades tingling at her shoulders. She was the very image of youth. Martin watched for a moment, the way the sun hit the curve of her cheeks and lit up her eyes; it was like falling in love all over again. He held her hand, slipping up through the Hills; the car snaking quickly. 

  
  
  


“Get off it Martin,” She said humorously, resting back in her seat. “So where are we headed to? It can’t be anywhere in Vinewood nor the heart of Los Santos, we’re heading too far into the hills.” 

  
  
  


Martin grinned as he slipped past another car before carelessly scooting around the bend and stopping as they pulled into a driveway; their eyes taking in the house that sat in front of them. It was beautiful, the house having a small drive that led to a garage, a small hood covering the top of it. Spread across from that was a long walk way, a wooden paneled house just beside it with a delicate pond sunken into the floor. 

 

Blue gasped as she stepped around, it was huge and so beautiful. Martin grasped her hand, pulling her along as they slipped down some steps and waltzed across an open balcony. The view was so beautiful up here, you could see the ocean as far as the eye could see. “Martin? Whose house is this?” 

  
  
  


This was Martin’s favourite part. “Well… It was Devin Weston’s House but due to some calls and supposed failed payments, it officially belongs to us. I finalised the payments yesterday.” Blue’s face turned to shock as she looked at Martin, her eyes wide. No, it couldn’t be there’s… surely. 

  
  
  


Blue shook her head. “Don’t play with me like that Martin.” She looked around once more, before he tugged on her hand leading her onto another set of stairs. The sun peaked as they took each step, basking them in its hot rays. 

  
  


“I promise you baby, I wouldn’t dare to. I want to give you the world, and if that starts by buying you the nicest place in San Andreas then let me do it.” Blue was speechless at both Martin and the house. She stumbled, clutching onto him. The level expanded out, the large yard expanding out with the grass kept crisp and short; two sunloungers resting out in the sun. Large disk trailed down in a sort of water feature type down the hill that drew their attention back to the water. 

 

Tears built in Blue’s eyes as she continued to look around, another set of stairs led to a pool further down that seemed deep. There was another floor further up that held a similar structure to the one below but was coated in the same short, crisp grass. Tall palm trees swayed in the wind as they stood gazing out. “Just imagine it baby, me and you out here in the night on sunloungers drinking wine and gazing at the stars; or hosting dinner parties in the house. As soon as Patricia moves out, I’ll sell the Ranch and get my business deals done elsewhere, and it’ll be the two of us up here.” 

  
  


Blue shook her head, touching at his hand softly. “No, don’t sell the Ranch, baby; it’s yours, don’t change your life for me.” 

  
  
  


“I will always change my life for you, I love you.” Blue smiled, she needed to stop getting so emotional, she thought as she embraced Martin. His words filled a warming pit in the bottom of her belly as she embraced him, she was lucky to have someone like him. He tugged her closer, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “I know you don’t like extravagant but I was hoping you would make an exception for this.” Martin whispered, as his eyes searched out the horizon. 

  
  


He could see it already, Blue dotting around in her overly large jumpers in the cold morning, her dark hair whipping through the wind as she leant across the glass banisters. She would turn her head, her eyes captured by their two children before she padded over in soft socks scooping up their little girl in one arm and holding her hand out for their boy. Meanwhile Martin watched with love-filled eyes at his small family and the life he managed to give them; the finest toys, cherishable memories, and a loving home.

 

It was the same vision he held in his head every time he looked at her, only amplified by the house - the sole reason he purchased it. It only drove him to divorce Patricia even more, to get the dream he craved when he first clapped eyes on his small girlfriend. “When can we move in?” She asked as she gazed at the large building, windows lining as far as she could see. 

  
  
  


Martin chuckled, shaking his head before looking to her. “As soon as you’re ready to, I hope you didn’t mind that I began to furnish it.” Blue nodded, staying still. This was everything and more, she never deserved this. 

  
  
  


“Thank you Martin.” She uttered softly, his hands falling to her waist as he watched her. He simply shook his head and pressed a kiss to her nose. He didn’t need her thank you’s, the look on her face and the memories they would make were priceless in comparison to the house. 

  
  


He pulled the keys from his pocket as he pulled them towards the house, entering through the backdoor. They slipped inside. If Blue thought the outside was grand, she had a shock as she saw the inside. The kitchen stood like a work of art peering out at the outdoors; modern marble slipping across the floor and kitchen surfaces; white cabinets holding up the rest. A large wine rack stood to the side, brandishing holes for all different kinds of bottles. 

 

Large statement lighting hung from the ceiling in the center, lighting the bar table in the middle. Walking out from the kitchen, they entered the living room. This was just as beautiful; long corner sofas decorated one side with fluffy pillows decorating the sides and a blanket sprawled across; opposite the sofa was a large TV mounted to the wall, an electric fireplace held underneath. 

 

Blue stepped closer, her eyes taking in the photographs. There were some printed of them at different periods of their time together, smiling and happy. Blue touched the frame gently, before moving along. Instead of a wall a large bookcase was stationed to the side, partitioning one room from another. 

 

In each cubby held interesting books collected from all over the world, his mixed with hers. Meanwhile the odd shelf housed one of his prized Mexican artefacts or some of their photographs. Blue turned back smiling to Martin before something captured her eye. 

 

On the wall that connected to the kitchen a large canvas was hung, her eyes travelling over the black and white tones. Martin had taken it at some point, Blue’s back a perfect canvas as her hair had draped across the skin, her head turned slightly so you could capture the essence of her face. 

 

She never expected to see it on the wall for any guest to see. “Again, I hope you don't mind.” Martin said with a smile as she turned. She shook her head, holding back the tears. It was all so wonderful. “Don't cry!” He rushed, embracing her. 

  
  


“But this is everything we've ever wanted and more.” Blue exclaimed, her eyes wanting to take in every last centimeter and burn it to memory. Martin laughed pulling her along. 

 

They slipped from the living room to the dining room. This was grander than than other rooms. The same statement light fitting hung from the ceiling, while smaller LED lights had been fitted to the floor gently lighting individual paintings and images. In the centre of the room was a large, dark wood table with decorative candles. The chairs, however, stood out from the rest with heavily cushioned high backed chairs in a steel grey. 

 

Martin didn't stop as they continued through, their eyes glancing through the halls flicked in colourful fabric as the light from the singular windows filtered through. He stopped at another set of doors. “These just lead to my office, a downstairs bathroom, and a cloakroom.” he explained before leading her away from the doors and upstairs. 

 

The mood for upstairs had felt more cushioned than the downstairs, two doors were on the right and 3 on the left with a large walkway that led to a balcony. A small library with two seats had been set up just before the door to the balcony. Martin pushed open the first door, his eyes gazing around. 

 

She knew out of all of the rooms, Martin valued their bedroom the most. It was their most exclusive space that was reserved for the most private aspects of themselves. 

 

Martin allowed her to step in first. It was warm in tone, one wall having been stripped back to the brick with a modern fireplace being in a side wall - a small flame licking from the pit. A TV had been placed on the wall adjacent, its colour flicking. There had been another small library built into the wall, with the same layout from the living room. 

 

Blue’s eyes drifting to the bed. It looked soft and fluffy; the duvet thick and the pillows almost threatening to spill from the grey fabric flocked bed post. The bed was lying adjacent to the large window, the back garden stretching out flat. They'd have to put some table and chairs there. 

  
  


Blue fell to the bed, eyes wide. “You're sure this is ours?” She had to be sure. A beautiful house like this couldn't be just theirs, it was impossible. 

  
  


Martin nodded, chuckling at her disbelief. “Yes, it's all ours.” Blue looked around. She couldn't let it sink in. 

 

Martin moved, unbuttoning the top button of his jacket before sitting beside her, their gazes turning to the outdoors. “Why didn't you tell me you were buying this place?”

  
  


“Because you would have told me that it was too expensive, that we couldn't live here. So I bought it anyway and kept it a secret until the house was ready.” Blue laughed. “Besides out thought we’d need a house of our own before long, Vinewood wasn’t the best place to make memories.” He was right at what she would do, this place was far too expensive for them and lavish but now that she was here it captured her heart. Everything from the view to the decor to Martin’s reasons. She smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

  
  


He smiled. “Thank you, my love.” 

  
  
  


“Anything for you, Mi Alma.” Blue felt fuzzy as she watched Martin approach, the two of them leaning to gaze out of the window. 

  
  
  
  


“Does this mean I no longer have to stay in that hotel now?” Martin nodded, laughing once more. “Good, that place was driving me crazy; although the maid was nice.” Blue said, joining in with the laughter. She couldn’t help but feel like things were falling into place, the way that she had always craved for them to be. 

 

They felt content in that moment, as though they were the Madrazo family who lived in a nice house and could afford nice thing; it didn’t matter that it took illegal ways to fund it, just that they had it. Martin’s larger hand fell upon Blue’s as they gazed out across the water, their bodies wrapped in one another’s. This would be them, from now on and no one could take that from them. Everything was falling into place, and they’d be damned if something changed that. 


End file.
